The Sex Worker in the Hill Country
by Buttholechaser
Summary: Booth and Brennan go undercover as "Bertram" and "Courtney" at a rural Texas Strip club when evidence from the murder of an exotic pirate dancer leads there. Meanwhile, a new intern, jealous of Booth follows them and tries to stake a claim on Brennan back in DC Hodgins and Angela decide to take to the next level in their love life.


AN: This is my first story so plz be gentle! I don't have beta so if you would like to read it b4 it cums out just PM me! Dis is for you BB happy birthday, u r da best db8 partner a human could ask 4! I lov writtin da story plsz Revoiw!

The familiar sound of DoodooDODO filled the room as intern Branson swiped his security key card and entered the lofty, raised lab he and his colleagues used to per4rm autopsies and examinations on murdered corpses at the _Smithsonian Institute of Temperance Brennan's Ego. _

Branson Jae'ger Korra Proton Borka is about 6'2 with long wavy brown hair that reaches to his mid ear and brown eyes like tepid brackish turds in a molecule (dats how he got his name) . A lot of people tell him he looks like Joseph Gordon Levitt (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!) He's a signentist but he's not a gross loser like most nerds. Because he is a signentist he buys most of his clothes at uniform stores. For exzmple, today he was wearing jeans and a sneaker and a labcoat that said "Borka" on it.

"How is the corpse crackin today Dr. Brenzy?"

Asked Branson using his pet name 4 his boss, Dr. Temperance Brennan head of bones or something at the Smithsonian.

"An exotic dancer from a pirate themed strip club was found inside a chocolate bar in a butterfly 4est outside of a circus in Texas. One of the phalanjee bones was lyeing in what is a park or sumthing 4 an endangered species reserve so this falls under FBI jurisdiction 4 some reason." Explained Brennan as she craned over the corpse poking it in spots and not really examining anything note worthy while Hoogins smiled gleefully at the pools of molting chocolate around the body.

"This chocolate is SURE to be FULL of particulates, maybe even sum insect remains that can help me to identify the country of origin of the choco beans the chocolate was made from. With that in4mation I think I can narrow down the brand, distribyutor, and store the chocolate was bought from."

Hoogins said with a smile socially unacceptable to wear while talking about chocolate on a stripper's corpse.

"Get on it" said Dr. Camille Sour-yum as she entered the lab, pausing to add "Just don't do some bizarre experiment that will reflect poorly on our department and seem ridiculous in court."

"Yeah of course!" Hoogins agreed in a shafty voice while looking at Branson wiggling his eyebrows in a manor suggesting that they were going to drown rats in the melted chocolate to determine it's viscosity. Suddenly Angela entered the room holding a tablet computr wich had a hologram of the corps's skellton stripping so the scientists could understand how her booty moved when she was aliv "Hey guys" she said, flipping her long asian hair and winking at Hoogins. "What's up you sex fortune cookie?" Hoogins asked before he was distracted by the Adonis like man entering the lab.

FBI Agent Silly Boot entered the lab with a presense like a model, he was way fucking hotter than all the loser nerds who worked at the FBI trying to prvent the smithsonin scientists from solving all da murders they wantd 2. All the scientists loved Boot and though he was sexy axecept 4 BRanson who thot he was COCKY.

"WHAT'S UP YOU FUCKING NERDS?" He yelled while slapping Cam on the ass and chest bumping Hoogins. "Turns out that for no reason Bones and I will need 2 hed down 2 Texas and pose as a husband and wife 2 investigort the murder, Bones will of course have 2 pretend 2 be a stripper and apply 2 work at the victims former work place!" he added smiling. "This is exactly why I spent eight years in grad school!" Bones exclaimed happily. "Statesticlely it wouldn't be likely for another human 2 have the empathetic reaction in their frontal cortex 2 grasp my desire 2 strip for a murder investigation but Boot just gets me!" she added. "We r in 4 da rid of r lif" Boot exclaimed.

Branson glared at Boot, he knew he would be a way better partner 2 Dr. Brenzy than Booth but nobody else saw it. He'd been jealous of Booth since the day he found out that he spent most of his time with Dr. Brenzy who he disrespectfully referred 2 as "Bones". "Maybe I should go talk 2 Sweets about my violent BDSM (AN: dis is foreshadowing) dreams about Dr. Brenzy" he thought 2 himself. The truth is... Branson loves Temperance!


End file.
